Wedding Bell Blues
by IYKitty
Summary: Stephanie and Chris are invited to a wedding, both having hard times-- will they find true happiness are just a pointless marriage, read to find out!! Jericho/Steph fluffyness!! R/R!


Chapter 1  
  
****  
  
Stephanie McMahon looked down the church hallway, sighing to herself she walked down the hallway. As she walked she thought back to why she was here in the first place.  
  
She was invited to a wedding-- To the Wedding of Trish Stratus and Edge to be exact, they had gotten engaged about 5 months ago, dating for a little longer then a year. The two were so in love it would probably make someone gag whenever they say them, always holding hands, kissing whenever they pleased, saying sweet nothings into each others ears.  
  
Yeah, defiantly gagging time.  
  
Who are you kidding Steph? Your so jealous a lizard couldn't look more green then you... She thought furiously to herself.  
  
She finally found the dressing room and knocked. When the door opened, a brunette answered-- Ivory.  
  
"Hey Steph!" Ivory said smiling as she let the taller woman enter. Stephanie smiled a stiff grin.  
  
"Hey.." She said mindlessly.  
  
"What's Wrong..?"  
  
"Nothing, just excited for Trish!" Stephanie said grinning.  
  
Ivory didn't look convinced, but she ended up leaving the subject alone.   
  
Just as she turned around a flash of white and blonde flew into Stephanie's arms.  
  
"Stephanie!!" Trish yelled as she hugged her friend for three years, despite their constant battles the two actually came out the best of friends, which ended up with Stephanie Being Trish's maid of honor.  
  
"Hey Trish... nervous?" Stephanie asked as she held Trish out an arm's length away.  
  
"Well...just a teeny bit.." Trish responded, putting her thumb and fore-finger barely an inch away. She then put her hand down to her waist again. "What can I say, I'm marrying the most wonderfulest man ever.. I have nothing to worry about....right?"  
  
Stephanie laughed and shook her head, "Your asking me?"  
  
Trish gave her a look "Don't start Stephy, I really dont want you to go back into your depressed state again.. It hurts to see you like that.."   
  
Stephanie shrugged, then looked back at Trish. She really did look beautiful, wearing a slim white satin dress, that seemed to fall in love with her curves, It was strapless, a gold ribbon was seen on her waist and as for her vial, lilly petals were aligned around her head, with a see-through flower prints behind her golden locks, which was up by the way.  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Trish you look so beautiful.." She said as she felt her eyes prickle with tears.  
  
"Oh Stephy... you shouldn't cry.. your going to make me cry.."   
  
"Hey-- Sorry to interuppt the Baby scene happening-- but the guys are ready.." The two women looked towards the door-way and there stood Molly Holly.  
  
''Ok thanks Molls.." Molly nodded then turned and left.  
  
Trish gave a shaky breath and looked at Stephanie. "Here goes nothing..."   
  
Stephanie smiled an encouragement. "Trish, like you said-- your marrying the man of your life.."  
  
Trish smiled and hugged Stephanie one last time. "You, go get dressed... The plannings in my head didn't exactly have my maid of honor wearing a bussines suit."  
  
Steph laughed before going to change.  
  
Oh Yeah, not jealous at all.  
  
****  
  
"C'mon man get a grip.. you'll do fine!" Benoit said looking over his shoulder, he was standing across the room looking into the mirror, applying his tie to his suit... er.. well trying to. "Dammit Edge-- Why the Ties?!"  
  
Edge looked up from his magazine. They were all sitting in the male dressing room. Edge was sitting on a stool all dressed up in his suit, still waiting for his grooms-men to hurry up.  
  
"Because Benoit.. We have to look pretty for the women'' Edge responded sarcastically. Benoit rolled his eyes. "Hey wasn't my idea--I would've wanted to get married naked.. but hey I can't get that now can I?"  
  
Christian looked up from his task and srunched his face up, "Dude that's nasty.."   
  
Edge laughed, "Sorry..Dammit where's that prick-head?!"  
  
"Which one?" Rhyno asked as he tied his hair back.  
  
"Jericho.." Edge replyed.  
  
"Probably, where he's always at, looking at himself in his hotel-room mirror saying how much he loves himself.."  
  
"I heard that" A new voice boomed, all the men looked at the door-way, noticing Jericho there.  
  
"Chris, Man, I think you were suppose to.." Lance said from across the room. Jericho flipped him off then walked down the stairs.  
  
"So edge, what's it feel like before getting married..?"  
  
"Fucking freaky.. I swear I'm going to piss my pants if I have to wait any longer.."  
  
"Blah Blah Blah Longer--" Christian said as he pretended not to hear him.  
  
Edge rolled his eyes, "Hell, am I suppose to feel like this?"  
  
"Edge, I've been here before, when I married Samantha-- I was damn nervous'' Lance explained walking up to his fellow canadians.  
  
"Didnt' you divorice her?" Benoit asked.  
  
"Well Yeah.. but that's not the point."  
  
"Oh then wonderful Mr. Storm Tell em' what your point is.." Jericho remarked as he went to leave to change.  
  
"Well-- every man feels like this before he gets married, I Mean you start to think, Is this the last woman I'll ever sleep with? Will this be the last time before I could go out with the guys and get pissed drunk..?"  
  
"Hey your forgetting, Will I have to stop and have children..?" Christian finished.  
  
"Oh thanks guys for the excellent moral support!"   
  
"Yeah no problem"   
  
"Argh, No what am I thinking, It's Trish I love her.."  
  
"I'd love her too if she wasn't yours.." Jericho said walking out of the grey stall.  
  
"Jericho stop hitting on my woman" Edge said not bothering to look up from his feet. Rhyno looked at his watch.  
  
"Well we should get going-- Dont want to see a dead preist when we get there, I swear to god that man could be watching Baywatch and he'd die from a heart-attack.."   
  
***  
  
"Ok Trish, wow.." Christian said as he looked at his soon-to-be sister in-law, The grooms-men and bridemaids were all waiting to enter the room.  
  
"Thank you Christian.." Trish smiled.  
  
"God Trish did I have to wear these stupid heels?!" Jackie complained while standing beside Rhyno.  
  
"Sorry Jacks, but rules are rules.."  
  
"Just where in the hell does it say that WE have to wear heels?" Torrie said holding onto Lance's arm.  
  
"In my rulebook, at the very top.." Trish responded grinning madly.  
  
The women were wearing a pale pink spahgetti strapped dress, with a small knee length slit. Stephanie's though was different, her's was a Satin rose red, with thick see-through print straps.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why's mine different?" Stephanie asked as she did a small twirl.   
  
"Steph, your the maid of honor of coarse it's going to be different!" Stephanie smiled stiffly before looking for Jericho, he was spotted drinking a glass of water. She smiled before walking up to him.  
  
Tapping a finger on his shoulder, he turned around.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
"Hello.."  
  
"Guess were suppose to go down together.."  
  
"Yeah.." The two looked away from each other, tension filling up the room.  
  
Silence... Some more...  
  
"Ok we ready?" Molly asked. Trish smiled.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Chris and Stephanie linked arms.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Im ready.."  
  
*****  
  
Ok that's all im going to write right now lol well I gtg!! REVIEW!!   
  
PS: Please I beg you dont mind the spelling mistakes!!  
  
signing off...  
  
-Stephi... 


End file.
